El cuarteto de Nos: Las bizarras desventuras de un intento de héroe
by Dark Anarchy 3.0
Summary: Esta historia inicia en un planeta llamado “Mega-tierra”, un planeta que se dice ser el centro del universo, lo poco que se sabe de este lugar es su inmensurable tamaño. Con toda la avanzada ciencia ha sido casi imposible averiguar el tamaño de nuestro planeta, no solo por fuera de a intentado explorar, sino que también se ha intentado por dentro, ver todas esas maravillas.
1. chapter 1

Cuarteto de Nos

Capítulo 1:

Gansos rosas.

La vibración del vidrio del tren me a despertado... Nop, esperen un momento, mis párpados están abierto pero yo solamente veo borroso, me frotare los ojos con mis puños para que se vaya lo borroso de mi vista... Espera... Sigo viendo borroso, esto no es bueno ¿mi visión se ha deteriodado? Pero apenas tengo 18 por que tan temprano... Espera, tal vez si me frotó un poco mas fuerte me pueda limpiar mejor los ojos... ¡OH MY NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER LOGICO! ¿PORQUÉ EN MI OJO DERECHO VEO MITAD CLARO Y MITAD BORROSO, Y LO PEOR PORQUE EL IZQUIERDO ESTA LLORANDOME SI YA PUEDO VER BIEN EN EL? CALMA, CALMA, TENGO QUE INALAR Y EXALAR, inhalar y exalar... Recuerda, que mal hice para que me pasara esto... Ya me disculpe con todos mis rivales ahora son mis amigos.

—mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo—

-Ahora que el men se fue ¿a quien vamos a matar?

-Tengo fotos de él, podemos pegarselas a cualquier cosa que odiemos, y si tiene vida lo matamos de la manera que queriamos matar al men.

-Es la mejor idea que hemos tenido, tres hurra por la hermana palo duro.

HIP HIP HURRA, HIP HIP HURRA, HIP HIP HURRA.

—ahora en el mismo lugar donde empezamos —

¡Achu! Rayos espero no enfermarme de gripe... Ahora recuerdo que tengo puestos unos lentes de contacto que me encontré en el baño, eran el sharingan de obito. Cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo, ¡es sentido común!... Bueno nota mental " tener el sharingan te deja ciego"

(A todos los sensuales pasajeros de este sensual megatren se les comunica sensualmente que ya llegamos a nuestro sensual destino, la isla stone free, gracias por preferirnos, aunque seamos la única linea de trenes sensuales que hace este inhumano pero sensual viaje de dos sensuales días, y pensaban que estábamos sensualmente locos, kakskkakakskajhssshhshsud, hum besitos y bai.)

\- Wow, me dijo sensual, je,je,je,je. _Tal parece que a nuestro protagonista se le ha olvidado la tortura psicológica que vivió eso dos días en un solitario y apestoso vagón de tren.

-Bievenido seño Ach, mi ser yamuño yo etoi acago de resibilo. _Hablaba un tipo de dos metros de alto y cabello largo, con un punto calvo en la mollera, unos brazos largos y bien formado, con la cara muy lastimada y deteriorada, al parecer es adicto a los golpes, bueno a recibir golpes.

-Este... Hola yamuño, soy satoshi de pueblo Masara, pero me puede decir Ash. _respondía algo extrañado al ver un sujeto tan alto y en tan mal estado, hasta parecía frankenstein.

-Pero seño dijo a yamuño que tu ser ach no shashoshi.

-Bueno... Llamame como quieras. Yamu.

-hehehehe, yamu, hehehehe, yamuño gustar yamu, hehehehe, acompaña a yamu, hehehehe, el deate cerca de a pueva, yamu, hehehe, yamu taxi a cuadra hevehehehe.

-Que bien estoy a tiempo gracias yamu, tu eres el mejor.

Ash y su nuevo amigo eran observados por pequeñas cámaras de seguridad, instaladas por la academia de bellas y avanzadas arte de Stone free.

—en el pueblo central de la isla.

-Yamu,¡ gracias por traerme aquí! _dijo Ash mientras yamu se alejaba de la entrada del pueblo. -Bueno, veamos que dice la nota y el mapa.

Ash se dedico a leer una pequeña libreta con tapa de cuero negro y lomo de plata, media 14cm de alto y de largo 13cm, el grosor de ancho es de 5cm.

-busca una taberna llamada, los ganzos rosas, ahí le dirás al tabernero (Dímelo bobby) el te dará una maleta y un numero y luego tomaras la calle 8 y un taxi te va a esperar te llevará a pineapple song avenue, ahí esperaras instrucciones. Y si es mujer solo coquetea con ella y espera.

Pov de ash.

Esto es demasiado raro, supongo que es necesario ya que esa academia es muy especial, que bueno que busque la dirección de este bar... Ahora que lo pienso tiene un nombre raro.

Camine tres cuadras al norte y dos al este llegue a la avenida "la cucarachanator" que original.

Lo bueno que ahora solo estoy a tres casas de ese bar o era taberna, aunque ¿cual es la diferencia?

¿venderán leche, o gajos de naranja?

¿será una linda mujer?

¿por que ella no me ama?

¿será por el tamaño de mi pen~samiento?

¿tendré rivales?

¿que le dijo fury al indigno?

¿Que pasaría si la chica ardilla tuviera el guantelete del infinito y se volviera mala?

¿quien será mas gay, shinji o kaworu?

¿Porque batman están cerrado y tan chido a la vez?

¿Que pasaría si sups y la wander woman tuvieran sexo loco y descontrolado?

¿si sups tuviera un hijo con supergirl, seria "supnormal"?

¿porque Ash no gana ninguna liga? Tantas chicas y con ninguna.

¿porque deje de hacer preguntas?

¿por que hago muchas preguntas?

¿donde estas misato?

¿donde estoy?

¿Mamá? ¡yo no soy una muñeca! ¿no lo soy verdad?

¿mamá porqué papá nos abandonó?

¡Yamero!

¿quienes son ustedes?

¿POR QUE TIENE UN DILDO DE ORO EN SUS MANOS?

¿POR QUE SE ACERCAN ASÍ?

¿SEGUIRÉ EN MI MENTE O ESTA ES LA REALIDAD?

¿SOY LA REALIDAD O SÓLO ESTOY EN FICCIÓN?

¡YAMERO! ¡OTOUSAN! ¡YAMERO!

¡AHHHHHHHH!

(Solo entra a la estúpida taberna)

—volviendo a la realidad.

Reaccione en el momento adecuado, estaba frente al bar gansos rosas, me siento muy nervioso ya que no se que hay adentro, tales uno o dos viejos tristes y sin ganas de vivir, puede que este aquí el borracho del pueblo aquel que prefiere vivir de la "felizidad"

Entré a ese estúpidos bar y ví algo... Genial, era un bar de disfraces, y habían disfraces de todo tipo, es un disco bar, hay piratas, apaches, apaches helicópteros, bomberos policías y todos son fornidos y las chicas están vestidas de hombres, ¡es genial! Creo que me voy a cambiarme de ropa, iré al baño, je je je, entraré como joven adulto y saldré como un gran marinero.

-Dos minutos después-

¿Porque Habrán muchos agujeros en esos servicios higiénicos?, lo bueno de todo esto es que me tape los ojos para no ver nada... ¡Espera un momento! ¡AHHHH, NO PUEDE SER... QUE GENIAL! ES UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS.

/INSERT HERE AN In the navy- village people.\

O rayos no tengo tiempo para bailarla, tengo que ir a ver al cantinero.

-En la barra-

Me encontré un poco confundido, ya que estaba enfrente de mi están dos cantineros, uno era un hombre muy velludo, gordo y con barba, usaba un vestido de una pieza con poco escote, y una peluca de largas cabelleras color rosa, y a su lado se encontraba una chica con buen busto y muy hermosa, pero tenia bigote muy tupido es negro como su cabello, vaya es muy largo, y estaba vestida de oficial del ejército con muchas condecoraciones. ¿cual es el hombre y cual es la mujer?

_Todo esto era muy raro para Ash, pero el recordó lo que su madre le decía siempre antes de dormir.

-Hijo, si en tu adultez vez a un hombre vestido de mujer y parece mujer, solo haz que crea, que tu crees que el es mujer, pero si tu encuentras a un hombre que parece hombre y se viste de mujer, habla como si le hablares a un hombre, por que el es macho, y si es una mujer solo has esto, MAYONESA MCCORMIT.

(Gritos internos en Ash)

_Ash estaba sentado bebiendo una especie de bebida en un vaso con forma de zapato, mientras en su mente estaba golpeándose así mismo, al no recordar lo ultimo y mas importante...

Como pude olvidar eso tan importante que mi mamá dijo, solo era un estúpido anuncio, pero fue gracioso. Bueno un solo camino una persona, elijo a la chica con bigote.

-Hola mayor, me gustaría que me escuchara... _Habló ash.

-El ejército y la marina son dos cosa distintas muchacho, ve y busca a tus superiores. _Respondía el mayor.

-Mayor, ¡yo no puedo dejar de pensar en usted! Cada vez que voy a misiones veo su foto y la beso, es mi forma de decir "hay alguien que me espera, no debo morir" y cuando vengo de las misiones compro flores y se las envió, pero no tengo el valor de escribir mi nombre en las flores por temor a que usted me ignore, se que es muy raro lo que hago. _ Ash estaba con la cabeza baja mientras hablaba.

-Asi que eras tu que enviavas esas hermosas flores, lindo detalle, pero ¿por que hasta ahora vienes y me dices esto? ¿Acaso planeas raptarme si te mando a volar? _Hablaba el mayor de forma serena Mientras secaba un vaso de vidrio.

-¡De ninguna manera mayor! Yo solo soy un infante, y soy menor que usted, y que tiene muchos estudios puede que sea algo inmaduro y solo esperó llegar vivo a casa para poder casarme con la persona que más amo, y esa es usted mayor, yo no puedo callar esto ¡POR FAVOR QUIERO TOMAR SU MANO EN MATRIMONO! _Ash se levantó abruptamente y con la mirada al suelo esperaba cualquier cosa, se encontraba muy nervioso.

_Por su parte el mayor estaba muy sereno y tranquilo, seguía secando un vaso de vidrio, observaba muy detenidamente el vaso, buscando algo.

-Soldado, levante su rostro y veame a los ojos, digame que ve usted en mi, ¿Un hombre ó una mujer? _El mayor puso el vaso en la barra y se puso serio.

_Ash cambio esa vergüenza por determinación y levanto su cabeza y viéndola con gran determinacion respondió.

-Mayor, sinceramente yo solo veo a la persona que amo y que me puede y yo puedo hacer feliz, si usted decide mandarme a volar no me importa yo siempre la amare, y si me dice que no por mi rango, haré lo posible para subir a un rango digno de usted, pero estoy seguro que cunado yo lo haga usted estará en un mejor puesto._el mayor se sorprendió por esa respuesta estaba algo ruborizado y anhelaba escuchar mas de ese chico.

-Ok, soldado yo acepto dejemos esto y vámonos a la avenida sunshine ahí tengo mi carro

—Fuera del bar, sunshine avenue—

-Bien hecho muchacho me gustó como te ganastes tu pase, ahora ve y llega a la academia.

-Ok, mayor lo haré por usted, este mayor... Esto del casamiento... _respondió Ash.

-Si, acepte casarme contigo, ahora tu y yo estamos comprometidos, ¿quieres que sea el hombre o la mujer de esta relación?

-La mujer, espera mayor no podemos comprometernos, ni siquiera se su nombre, su edad, sus gustos, gustos musicales, que odia, o que ama, si tiene metas o temores.

-Me llamo sabrina, soy de jotho, tengo 23 años, me gusta la fisica, la matemática y la química, mis gustos musicales son la musica progresiva, odio a los cobarde y a los maricas, amo la ensalada caesar, y a los gatos, mi meta es encontrar la máxima sabiduría y casarme con un hombre fuerte, confiable e inteligente, que sepa la diferencia entre amor e instinto de reproducción, temo ver morir a mis seres queridos por eso entreno mucho para luchar por ellos, y yo vida en ti lo mismo, por eso quiero que me tomes como tu esposa, y soy psíquica.

-Wow, si es así entonces, espera que termine estos estudios, para tener la suficiente fuerza y poder protegerte a ti y a tus seres queridos, aunque ellos no me aprueben yo daré mi vida por ellos, puedes leer mi cabeza si quieres saber todo de mi.

-Ya lo hice... Disculpame.

-Jejejeje, no te preocupes. Nota mental "ser honesto con ella"

-Es un bonito detalle... Ups lo hice de nuevo, lo siento no volverá a pasar. *lo haré cuantas veces quiera*

-Supongo que no dejaras de hacerlo verdad. Respondí con cansancio.

-claro.

-Ok, esto no puede ser... Mira eres muy hermosa.

-Mira esto no habría pasado si tu no hubieras hecho esa estúpida declaración de amor, me pudistes haber invitado un trago y pude darte algo de información, ahora tu te comprometistes conmigo y por eso tu tienes que cumplirme.

-Esta bien, ok lo siento fui tonto lo se, pero te voy a cumplir, seras mi prometida... Aunque hay un pequeño problema.

-No te preocupes, podemos utilizar los anillos que mi padres utilizaron, toma usa el de mi padre.

-Porque a mi!!!

Ahora nuestro héroe se dirige a su destino, para ser parte de la mejor academia en el mundo.

To be continues.

Muchachos hola, aquí les traigo ese te fic, que la verdad ni se que genero ponerle, sin duda alguna esto es algo que salio para intentar divertir.

Bueno yo no tengo ganancias lucrativas al realizar este trabajo, solo es divercion. Todo lo que sean personajes, y musica le pertene a sus respectivos dueños, a mi solo esa estúpida historia.

La verdad de todo esto es que esta historia es mía y de un amigo, pero yo soy el legítimo dueño de la historia, lo demas a sus dueños.


	2. Capítulo 2

DaRkπAnArCHy

Presenta.

Cuarteto De Nos

Capítulo 2:

Super adventure Island 5000/Vs Extreme Noise Terror.

[Notas del sensual autor al final del capítulo]

(Léase con la voz del narrador de pokémon la de español)

Luego que nuestro héroe haya dejado atras a su prometida con la promesa de que se casarían algún día, Ash emprendió su búsqueda de entrar a la mejor academia de "Elementales" una donde le enseñarían un mejor uso de sus habilidades, ahora nuestro héroe se dirije a su destino "La casa de muñecas"

\--:Δ--

-rayos, ahora como le diré a mamá que estoy comprometido con una mujer mayor que yo... Ahora que recuerdo mamá me dijo algo sobre las mujeres mayores.

(Flashback)

Nos encontramos en la bañera de la casa de los Masara en Kanto.

Una joven y soltera madre bañaba a sus hijos tranquilamente mientras cantaba una canción muy relajante.

-Satoshi, recuerda esto. _Dijo la mujer. Cuando una mujer mayor se te acerque de manera muy sujestiva, es porque quiere engañar a su esposo, o es una solterona desesperada, ten cuidado hijo, ahora niños tallen la espalda de mamá. _Dijo la mujer mientras se desnudaba frente a los niños para luego meterse a la bañera.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Ay mamá, tu siempre me distes unos muy peculiares consejos. _Dijo el joven. -Ahora me lo pregunto ¿por que será que sabrina me pidió mi traje de marinero y me dio este uniforme escolar de invierno... _se preguntaba el joven mientra observa su traje de estudiante.

(Pov de Ash)

Esta isla es muy grande, hasta parece que fuera otro mundo dentro de este mundo, deben de vivir muchas personas en esa academia... Muchas personas fuertes y ágiles, creo que tendré que esforzarme mas de lo que ya hago, en vez de 300 flexiones haré 500, también 500 lagartijas y levantaré pesas por... Bueno eso no estoy seguro pero haré mas de los que aguanto, practicare todas las artes marciales que sé en pequeñas secciones de sparring de media hora cada una, solo espero tener mucho tiempo libre para lograrlo.

A lo largo observo un rótulo que dice "Casa de las muñecas a 20mts", creo que tendré que caminar mas, y este uniforme no me ayuda nada con este horripilante calor.

Por alguna extraña razón comencé a palpar todos las bolsas de este uniforme, empezando desde mis piernas hasta llegar a mi pecho, en mi pecho solo tengo una bolsa y esta en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, meti mi mano derecha y saque una pequeña libreta junto a un paquete de cigarrillos.

-¿Como rayos no sentí esta cosa?

Abrí la libreta y tenía tres indicaciones.

1 tu nombre clave es makoto.

2 actúa como un chico de secundaria que se enamoró de una chica pero tiene sexo con su mejor amiga, además de otras chicas, la mamá y la hermanita pequeña de la chica que te gusta.

3 juega.

-¿Que carajos es esto? Espera Satoshi... Ok primero lo primero, desde ahora soy makoto y... ¿Como rayos actúa un chico de secundaria que esta enamorado de su novia pero se tira a su mejor amiga? ¡¿COMO RAYOS VOY ACTUAR DE ESA MANERA!? ¿Era novia?... A ñu, solo es enamorada... Bueno y ¡¿será que la mamá esté buena!? Qué rayos Satoshi tienes que cálmate con ese gusto por las Milf.

Bueno eso dejare después ahora mi mayor prioridad es llegar a mi destino, empecé a corre como si atrás me siguiera una gran bola de concreto y ya casi cerca de mi destino pasó lo impensable.

-¡UN MOMENTO JOVEN DELINCUENTE! _Grito una mujer oficial de transito.

-Ahora que...

-¿Sabe usted a que velocidad iba?

-¿Y como lo voy a saber?

-Pues rompió el límite de velocidad al caminar, deme su permiso para correr. _exijia la oficial

(Mientras tanto en un kfc)

-Pues no me queda tan grande este uniforme de marinero, se me ve algo grande el busto... aunque me gustaría uno de marinera, llamaré a mi sastre para que me haga uno y a mi amado también.

Sabrina buscaba en su cartera su celular y ya teniendo su celular lo sacó y con el un sobre blanco.

-¿y esto que hace aquí? Oh oh... Bueno no creo que Ash se encuentre con una oficial jenny y si lo hace pobre de el, por que le daré una espectacular paliza.

Seguimos con nuestro héroe.

-Mire oficial yo no tengo ningún papel que usted me esta pidiendo.

-¿Entonces quieres ir preso?

-¡Espere, no por favor no!, tengo que ir a la casa de las muñecas, quiero estudiar en la academia, ¡por favor déjeme ir haré lo que sea!

-¿Lo que sea? _preguntó de manera coqueta.

-¡Pues claro haré lo que sea!

-Sigueme...

-ahhh.

La oficial jenny se llevo al Ash a una casa abandonada y luego de unos minutos ambos salieron algo sudorosos y cansados.

-Uff. Esto me mantendrá despierta por mucho tiempo, hasta saque buen material. Jajajajajaja, ¡vamos mocoso eso fue divertido!

-Si, si, claro... *Solo espero que esto no se repita*

-Chicas tenemos un p76 en la 4ever avenida vengan es un pez gordo. _la oficial jenny llamaba a sus compañeras para ser sobornadas por el azabache.

-Espera... ¿Qué?

(Fin del pov)

Luego de dos horas de intenso, fuerte, ruidoso y sudoroso soborno el joven siguió su camino, el azabache caminaba con cierto dolor y cierta molestia.

-Solo espero que no me llamen diciendo "felicidades seras padre".

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes si este es el camino a la casa de las muñecas?.

Ash dio media vuelta y vio a un chico de cabello purpura y unas peculiares cejas, vestía una camiseta de botones blanca, un pantalón negro y deportivas verde.

-Pues yo voy a esa casa también, esta a tres casas de aquí, si quieres podemos ir juntos. _contestó el joven mostaza.

-Pues no quiero estorbarte... Si quieres puedo seguirte a lo lejos. -Respondía algo ruborizado.

-No importa podemos ir más rápido juntos. *Carajos este tipo será... mejor ni lo digo pero rayos se está sonrojado*

-ok, vamos... Mi nombre es Shinji.

-Makoto, es un gusto conocerte, Shinji.

(Casa de las muñecas)

Ya estando frente el local los dos jóvenes se sintieron algo intimidados por alguna razón, ambos se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron la puerta de entrada.

-¡ES HORA DE DE DE DE EL DUELO! _ Dijieron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes prospectos.

Abriendo con fuerza la puerta se sorprendieron al ver que en si era una casa de muñecas, pero no una común, sino una llena de waifus, de todo los tamaños y cada una de un anime distinto.

-Bienvenidos, es un gusto saludarles en persona. _Habló un tipo alto de cabellos azulados y largos, vestía una gabardina negra de cuero y de traje negro de cuero, parecía un blackmetalero.

-Hola, yo soy Makoto y el es Shinji, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Sephiroth, y estoy aquí esperando a mis nuevos compañeros, yo y el rubio loco e afeminado que está en el baño estamos aquí para llegar al final de esta prueba. _ Respondía amable el De cabellos azul.

-hey sefi, en el baño estaba esta vieja consola, es una "SNIS" está en su caja. _Hablaba un joven de cabello rubio. -¡Oh! Ya veo... tú el de cabellos negros opacos debes de ser Makoto y tú el que está actuando debes de ser Shinji.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír eso de ese tipo ó tipa ya que no se puede diferenciar por su suave y delicada cara de angel, el ambiente se ponía tenso y los causantes de ese problema eran Shinji y Kurapika ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Shinji se encontraba serio mientras que Kurapika sonreía sinicamente en cualquier momento ambos podían empezar una tonta e innecesaria pelea.

-¿Esto ahora debe de valer mucho dinero, supongo que eso es algo muy deducible, quieren que juguemos algo. _Hablaba el tipo de cabello azul, Sephiroth lo sentía en el aire, un presentimiento en su ser se lo revelaba, así que decidió calmar las cosas.

-Que estúpido soy ¿y mis modales? ¿Será que los guardé en mi trasero?... Disculpen no quiero molestarlos con mi estupideces, el rubio se llama Kurapika. _Terminaba Sephiroth de hablar.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos, espero que seamos capaces de llevarnos bien, Makoto y Shin-JI. _Habló muy tranquila el rubio.

-OoooK, ya que estamos en una amena comunicación supongo que debemos encontrar un caset con el cual jugar, ya que esos pasos me han dado. _ Respondió Makoto.

-Encontré un caset, Supongo que podemos jugar este... Pero el "SNIS" solo se jugaban de 1 a 2 jugadores y este dice que es para 4. -Hablo Shinji muy triste.

-¡Chicos esta cosa trae entrada para 4 controles!... ¡Esto es una pieza de arte! _Hablaba con una gran admiración Kurapika.

Los chicos conectaron la consola con una televisión de 32 pulgadas, y conectaron los mandos y el juego, miraron que en la pantalla salía el mapa de la isla Stone free y el logo de la consola SNIS, después de eso en la pantalla se podía observar a un hombre de traje y corbata con sombrero de copa, y una especie de bastón muy delgado, se encontraba bailando una especie de música algo pegajosa, este luego viendo al frente de detuvo y aclarando su garganta dijo.

-Es un gusto ver que hay jóvenes que están dispuestos a dar su vida por lograr su sueño, primeramente les doy la gracias por llegar aquí, solo les voy a pedir dos cosas, una es que sean HONESTOS consigo mismo, y la otra es que sigan adelante y jueguen... Bueno había una tercera y es que contesten mis preguntas.

La pantalla se dividió en cuatro y salió una cuenta regresiva en 20 segundos

(Pregunta #1)

Si un niño está siendo controlado por alguna especie de fuerza malévola y el niño estuviera apunto de matar a tu mamá y a tu novia. ¿Que es lo que harías?

Mato al niño

Salvo a mi mami

Obvio que a mi novia

Me callo mejor

Cada uno estaba serio era una pregunta muy fuerte, aún así cada uno presiono el botón que más le parecía conveniente ya que no querían perder el tiempo.

-¡OoooooH Right! Descuiden las respuestas serán mostradas al final del juego. Pero aquí viene la siguiente pregunta, listos LETS GO.

(Pregunta #2)

¿Qué es lo más lejos que puedes hacer para sobrevivir si te encuentras atrapado en una cueva helada con tus amigos.

Los mato y me como su carne.

Doy mi vida para que ellos vivan.

Busco una salida, no importa nada.

No respondo porque no sé.

Cada uno se observó con cierta discreción, y respondieron con sutileza.

-Yeah Guys, oh yes yes yes. Bueno todavía no se maten entre ustedes, siguiente pregunta. _ Hablaba más animado el hombre en la pantalla.

-Esto me está aburriendo, ¿así de fácil son estos juegos viejos? ¿Hay alguna razón en especifico para hacer esto? _Habló Makoto.

-Pues yo no estoy muy seguro de esto, es una prueba para saber que tan largo podríamos llegar hacer en casos de extremos peligros, que decisión tomaríamos y si viviéramos normal al saber lo que hicimos. _respondía un poco cansado el tipo de cabello azul.

-¿Entonces nós prueban nuestra estabilidad mental? _era shinji el que preguntaba.

-si, y también juzgar nuestras decisiones... Puede que nós enfrentemos a juegos mentales más adelante, así que hay que prepararnos. _Dijo sephiroth.

-oigan recuerden que solo nós dan 20 segundos y ahora solo nós quedan 3 segundos de esta pregunta. _Habló la de cabellos rubios.

Cuando los chicos vieron la pantalla, observaron que ya había pasado el tiempo y la pantalla cambio de color, de negro a blanco y de blanco a varios colores, los héroes se preparaban para lo que se presentase y de pronto.

En el televisor se mostró el Nombre del Juego, un tono molesto salía de las bocinas del televisor.

[Súper adventure Island 5000]

-¡Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, ST. Pierre les habla con eterno agrado, ¿están listos para Morir aquí y ahora?

De una de las muñecas salía la voz del quién se decía llamar "St.pierre, los jóvenes se sorprendieron de gran manera al escuchar eso, ¿y quién no lo haría?

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo saco de semen? _Gritó Makoto con furia a la muñeca.

-¡Mis manos Están pegadas al mando! Makoto, nos tendieron una trampa. _Hablo Kurapika muy nerviosa.

-Joder, esto no me lo esperaba, ¡Mierda no quiero morir aquí! _ Lloraba muy molesto Shinji.

-Tranquila Kurapika y tú también Shinji, Solo escuchemos con cautela lo que esa muñeca quiera decir, ¡Habla Virginia Saco de cemento!. _ Sephiroth calmaba los ánimos, para después retar a la muñeca.

-Relax, Relax, ustedes morirán solo si pierden en este fabuloso y enigmático juegos, ustedes tendrán que pasarlo todo el juego, obviamente no es muy sencillo ya que es un juego mortal, así que les recomiendo que no intenten usar sus "habilidades" para soltar sus manos de los mandos.

[Buack] [Aaaah]

Se escuchó en el cuarto que alguien vomitaba, y era muy seguido.

-¡MAKOTO! ¿INTENTASTES DESTRUIR EL MANDO PARA SOLTAR TUS MANOS? _Gritaba más asustada Kurapika al ver que Makoto vomitaba sangre.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que uno de ustedes no me creyó... Bueno espero que esto no les sea un estorbo a la hora de jugar.

-Espera... ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Makoto! ¿como te sientes?, ¿Te sientes que vas a morir? Si ves una luz ni se te ocurra seguirla. _Dijo Shinji.

-Me... Sien–to... Como si la antorcha humana me estuvier..a violan–do desde adentro... Y a la vez una licuadora pasa dentro de mis venas. _Respondia muy adolorido el azabache.

-Eso solo es una advertencia, ahora sí ustedes intentan hacerlo de nuevo les vendrá una dosis más letal, si quieren pasar esta prueba tendrán que terminar el juego, ahora sin más interrupciones les explicaré que deben de hacer.

"Super Adventure Island 5000" un juego de plataformas creado por Stone Free, La historia del juego es simple, Una muchacha rubia y con un lazo naranja en su cabeza, de vestidos color naranja quiere llegar a su cuarto pero tiene que cruzar tres áreas para llegar a su habitación, "Satomi" tendrá que buscar tres cosas por cada área que esté, una almohada, una sábana y una pijama. Si pasas el juego y no tienes los tres objetos pierdes el juego aunque lo hayas terminado.

Satomi tiene tres vidas, si pierdes una vida el juego te dará una dosis de veneno el cual no te matará, pero te quitará la sensibilidad y te hará sentir que te está muriendo hasta sangraras por la boca ó por los ojos arderás como el fuego en tu interior, otra dosis si pierdes la segunda vida será una agonía más fuerte que la anterior en pocas palabras "DESEARAS ESTAR MUERTO" y la tercera será tu muerte ahogada en agonía.

Te preguntarás como llega el veneno a tu cuerpo, pues el Mando de la "SNIS" es especial y ergonómico, sus manos abarcan todo el mando haciendo que se sienta cómodo al jugar, cuando ellos respondieron las preguntas una agujas de (1cm) las cuales entraron en sus nervios, este veneno tiene que entrar en tu sistema nervioso para que sea efectivo.

-Son unas basuras en las manos tenemos muchos nervios y usan un veneno que solo actúa en el sistema nervioso, uy si que se lucieron. _interrumpia el de cabellos púrpura de forma sarcástica.

-Uno de ustedes ya a probado la primera dosis, creo que no deben perder una vida, ya que se necesita de los cuatros para pasarlo. _Responió St.pierre.

La jugabilidad de satomi es muy peculiar, ya que se necesita de 4 personas para que satomi se pueda mover, la jugabilidad se divide así.

PJ1 (se encarga de la movilidad de satomi)

PJ2 (se encarga de los saltos de satomi)

PJ3 (se encarga del ataque de Satomi)

PJ4 (Se encarga de las habilidades de Satomi)

-Y díganme ¿Quién es quién? _St. Pierre se escuchaba muy burlesco a la hora de hablar.

-Soy el jugador #3 _Dijo Shinji.

-Yo soy el #2 _Secundó Kurapika.

-Jug...ad–or #...1 _Makoto le siguió a Kurapika.

\- Rayos, Makoto no puedes ser el que mueve a Satomi, ahora sí que nos va a cargar la #@$* tienes que reaccionar Makoto es de vida o muerte y tú estás más cerca de ella. _Dijo Sephiroth.

-Descuida yo todavía estoy cuerdo, así que no te preocupes. _Contestaba con ánimo el de cabellos azabache.

(Si quieren saber como es el Juego que uso para referirme busquen un juego de la "Nes" llamado "athena" y jueguen con él para saber cómo es el estilo de "Super Adventure Island 5000", tranquilos ese no los va a matar)

El juego empezó, los jugadores movían a Satomi y golpeaban a los enemigos que salían por muchas partes, además destruían las piedras que estaban en partes escondidas, las piedras estaban en todas partes, algunas se encontraban desde arriba y abajo, otras frente de Satomi y por cada roca destruida aparecía algo nuevo, aveces enemigos y otras veces armas, escudos u objetos de sanación.

-¡Miren ese es uno de los objetos que hay que buscar! Es la sabana. _Habló Shinji.

-Ok vamos a terminar este capítulo rápido. _Dijo Sephiroth.

*Un momento... Ese objeto está muy cerca del comienzo, pero como sabré si es una trampa... ¿Este juego las tendrá?... Pero claro es un juego mortal y es normal que las tenga... ¡No!* -¡KURAPIKA, MAKOTO, NO LO TOQUEN! _Advertiá a gritos Sephiroth.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que el objeto se convirtió en una soga y atrapó a Satomi haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y muchos enemigos la rodearon, la mataron y nuestros protagonistas perdieron su primera vida, y eso conlleva a una dosis cada uno, menos Satoshi a ese men se le dió una segunda dosis.

-Rayos, creo que esto no será una linda experiencia... _Expresó Makoto antes de que su segunda dosis le llegará.

(Continuará)

Escuchar

Scum-Napalm death


	3. Capítulo III (Vs extreme Noise Terror)

Vs Extreme Noise Terror (parte 1)

(Antes)

"El mundo está lleno de aventuras y grandes aventuras cuando una termina, mil empiezan, y una de esas mil es la historia de nuestro héroes."

(Pueblo Estampida.)

Pueblo Estampida o mejor conocido Como "El pueblo donde los tigres blancos pelean", es el hogar de una de las familias más peligrosas en la historia del mundo, una familia de asesinos clase élite capaces de destruir reinos enteros solo usando sus propias manos, Inquietante verdad.

Son llamados Vórtices, aunque el verdadero nombre del clan de asesinos es Borg. T. Xen, El ahora jefe del clan «Price Alexander Borg T Xen» o mejor conocido como el Exterminador gélido uno de los hombres más fuerte en toda la tierra. Distante y preciso como muchos describen a este hombre, en estos precisos momentos se encontraba en el salón principal del Dojo, el cual se encuentra a 10 km de pueblo, estaba eligiendo de sus alumnos a quien mandaría a representar su clan en la Academia.

—Rose, White, Rizzo. Ustedes tienen la misión de entrar a esa Academia, no importa como, ustedes tienen que ser parte de ese lugar y aprender cualquier tipo de habilidad y encontrar la debilidad de dicha habilidad, para luego compartirla con nosotros. —Con mucha calma y paciencia hablaba el anciano jefe del clan Vórtices, se encontraba fumando tabaco con una pipa dorada, era alargada y con un dragón sosteniendo el lugar donde se coloca el tabaco.

—Padre, cumpliremos cualquier cosa con tal de hacer más fuerte el Clan, dejarlo en nuestras manos padre. —Habló una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ella vestía una yukata de color blanco con detalle de flores rosas, está joven era la mayor de los tres antes nombrados, se encontraba arrodillada frente a Price, y su nombre es White.

—Padre, le agradezco con todo mi corazón que me haya elegido como representante del Clan, yo Rose haré todo lo posible para que el Clan sea más fuerte aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. —Esta joven llevaba una yukata azul con flores amarillas, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y liso, al igual que White ella también estaba arrodillada frente a Price.

—Padre, yo Rizzo demostraré el poder de los Vórtices, aunque mis huesos estén rotos traer el honor es mi deber absoluto, aún si tuviera que matar a millones de personas. —Este joven vestía un tipo de ropa extraña, combinaba el estilo tecno y el estilo disco. Su cabello de color castaño oscuro sus ojos de color rojo le daban una apariencia muy intimidante, como el de una bestia salvaje, Rizzo era conocido por ser el favorito de Price, un joven fuerte y aguerrido, sin temor y mortífero, sus habilidades superan a cualquier joven de su edad, además de todo este es muy sumiso frente de Price.

—Felicidades padre, acabas de elegir bien a tus elementos, pero déjame decirte que para que un grupo de jóvenes entre a la academia tienen que ser cuatro y no tres. —Una voz se escuchaba entrando por la puerta principal del salón donde Price y sus Discípulos se encontraban.

—Juan... Hijo mío ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?, ¿Ya decidiste tomar mi lugar como el jefe del clan? —La gélida actitud de Price se apaciguó al escuchar a su hijo favorito entrar, Juan "El Esgrimista de los siete mares".

—Lo siento padre pero mi entrenamiento continua, además tengo que encontrar a mi hijo el cual pronto será el futuro jefe del clan. —Habló Juan con un tono de voz muy tranquilo y seguro, parecido al de los mayordomos.

—Tu hijo maricon y sus estupideces solo me traen problemas, mira que el muy estúpido destruyó a un grupo de mercenarios y no los mató, luego esos vinieron buscando revancha y los tuve que matar por que no se marchaban de la puerta. —Price dijo con mucha molestía al recordar un antiguo incidente, fumó de la pipa y luego exhaló el humo.

—Se que nuestra familia ha sido entrenada para matar a cualquiera pero a tí lo que molesta de Wallace es que resulta ser muy piadoso en las peleas y eso me enorgullece de mí hijo. -Contestaba Juan mientras jugaba con un monóculo que tenía. —Y por eso pienso que el es él más indicado para ser el próximo jefe del clan.

En ese instante el ambiente se puso muy tenso, Price se encontraba muy enfadado al escuchar a su hijo hablar. Todos los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar sentían que en cualquier momento podrían morir.

—Padre ya estás muy grande como para reaccionar así... -Juan observó a los discípulos de su padre y con una suave y muy elegante manera de hablar dijo. —Black, hijo mío entra y saluda a tu bisabuelo.

En ese instante un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, algo alborotados, su cabeza estaba adornada con unos audífonos Skullcandy, vistiendo de una ropa deportiva (cof COF Tuki COF cof), entró al salón, el joven parecía tener la edad de los discípulos de Price. Se podía apreciar el nerviosismo en el joven, ¿y quien no lo haría si te dieras cuenta de un momento a otro que tú abuelo es un Elite en el arte de matar?

—Hola bisa-abuelo… espero llevarnos bien, mi nombre es black. —él Joven hablaba con mucho nerviosismo al ver que su abuelo le dedicaba una mirada mortífera.

(Casa de las muñecas, Stone free)

(Ahora)

No encontramos en el extraño lugar llamado Doll House, una casa creada como albergue de muñecas, aunque suene estúpido sí es un albergue de muñecas, nuestros héroes habían llegado a su destino y podría decirse que también a su final, ya que se encontraban en posiblemente la prueba final.

Ahora mismo estamos viendo de frente a los protagonistas de esta rara e incoherente historia, los cuales se encuentran retorciéndose de dolor en él suelo, con un pequeño charco de sangre, proveniente de sus ojos, nariz y boca, se encontraba en suelo junto a ellos. La muñeca con la cual Pierre se comunicaba con ellos no paraba de reír, una malévola risa la cual salía de ese objeto inerte, hecho de plástico y cubierto con tela.

«Ja, ja, ja, no puedo creer que hayan perdido en el inicio del juego, son lo más patético que he visto en el mundo.» —la muñeca estaba inmóvil pero através de su boca se podía escuchar a un hombre intentado tranquilizarse, pero de igual manera el se burlaba de los jóvenes. «Mocosos, ¿creen que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para entrar a este majestuoso lugar?, Están a millones de años luz para entrar aquí.» —pierre era realista en su forma de hablar, Stone free no es un lugar cualquiera, es una academia para aspirantes de héroes.

El grupo ahora mismo se encontraba en el suelo, retorciéndose como babosas al ser bañadas de sal, Kurapika no dejaba de gritar de dolor mientras lloraba sangre, Shinji se rascaba el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que empezó a lacerarse, Sephiroth intentaba aguantar el dolor pero le era imposible, y el pobre Makoto, este lanzaba patadas de ahogado y gritaba de la misma forma que un ahogado, ya que vomitaba ciertas cantidades de fluidos gástricos y sangre, no solo eso también sus oídos, nariz, ojos, hasta su culo sangraba.

—Chi-cos… —dijo Sephiroth. —Tienen que ser fuertes… solo así podremos salir de esta prueba. —En su voz se podía escuchar la agonía que sufría por causa del veneno, pero intentaba dar ánimo al grupo.

—Carajo… —secundó kurapika, el cual se podía escuchar muy enfadado para luego gritar. —: ¡JODETE STONE FREE, NECESITAS MÁS QUE ESTO PARA DETENERME! —Kurapika hacia un intento para levantarse del suelo sus gritos inundaban toda la casa.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Shinji con enojo. —hay que hacer algo, yo solo no puedo, somos un equipo ahora, debe de haber alguna forma de librarnos de este puto veneno.

—Rayos… …no pude terminar de leer air gear, ahora no se si kazu se volvía un buen personaje, tenía pinta de ser uno bueno. —habló un mal muerto Makoto, con pesadez y dolor el joven de cabello negro azabache se retorcía de dolor.

—Bueno, Makoto tienes razón en algo, ya era suficiente. —Una voz se escuchó en el cuarto, los héroes de esta historia observaron una sombra y vieron que era un hombre alto de cabello largo. —chicos, por un momento creí que sería más difícil adivinar esto pero, bah, nada del otro mundo y tú Makoto… tienes que vivir para leer air gear.

—¿Eres la calaquita? —preguntaba Makoto en sus delirios. —anuma estas guapa. —Makoto le dió un cumplido ignorando cualquier cosa.

—Makoto… si vuelves a decirme eso te romperé las bolas a puras patadas.—Sentenciaba la sombra uniforme que Makoto observaba.

la vista del pelinegro empezaba a aclararse y cuando vió a la sombra de nuevo notó que era Sephiroth, el había acercado su rostro cerca del de Makoto y este con asco dijo:

—¡ay cabron que asco, Cortese esas greñas! —Satoshi empujó el rostro de Sephiroth y empezó a levantarse, luego con cierta extrañeza vio sus mano y luego vió las manos de Sephiroth y con mucha curiosidad preguntó. —oye viejo y ¿porqué mis manos y las tuyas no están pegadas al mando?, ¿Ya nos morimos?.

—Fue un poco de escapismo maestro de parte de tú servidor y amigo jam… que diga Sephiroth. —contestó él sujeto de cabellos largos, su respuesta le dió más curiosidad a Makoto y este comienzo a caminar al rededor de Sephiroth como si buscará algo raro en él, algo que incomodaba mucho al peli azul. —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, cabeza de rodante? —preguntaba muy incomodo.

—yo nada. —Makoto se detuvo y vió que en el suelo estaban los otros sujetos. —¡Carajo Sephiroth, has lo mismo que hiciste conmigo para que dejen de sufrir! —grito con mucho asombro al ver el estado de Shinji y el de Kurapika.

—De hecho fueron los primeros a los que les suministre de mi antídoto contra ese veneno, bueno aunque yo fui primero que ellos. —Comentó con extrañeza al ver que Shinji y kurapika no se levantaban, aunque en su mente se preguntaba algo más. —*¿Cómo es posible que Makoto esté de pies como si nada?, digo... Solo recibí la primera dosis y me dolió hasta el culo y aún con el antídoto en mi cuerpo y mucha concentración me es díficil estar estable en mis pies debido al dolor en mis nervios, es imposible que él pueda estar de pie, yo soy muy fuerte y fuí el único discípulo del dalai flemas, el cual me enseñó la concentración suprema, no creo que ese simio sin bello sea más fuerte que yo, Makoto recibió una segunda dosis de veneno y Pierre dijo que "desearias morir si tienes la segunda dosis", ¿Será que en verdad recibió el veneno? ¿Puede ser un enemigo ó amigo?, Claro que no, aquí no puedo confiar en nadie.

Shinji empezaba a levantarse y mientras lo hacía, sobaba su cabeza, se podía apreciar que todavía se le escurría sangre de su cuerpo debido a rascarse con mucha fuerza, al igual que Makoto esté vió sus mano y luego las de Sephiroth y las de Makoto, este al ver que Shinji lo observaba demasiado dijo.

—Shinji… ¿Tengo algo en mi cara que te resulte atractivo? —bromeaba el de cabello negro, Shinji ignoró el comentario para estirar su cuerpo.

—Te romperé las bolas Kaworu, deja de tocar esa melodía que doblega mi heterosexualidad. —Shinji habló con mucha molestía y pena. Sephiroth y Makoto se preguntaban asqueados sobre, ¿Qué diablos quería decir Shinji.

—En mi cabeza se siente como si un grupo de mercenarios mataron a mi clan solo por una parte de su cuerpo y yo fui él único sobreviviente de tal masacre y quiera venganza. —Kurapika empezaba a recomponerse tras haber recibido el antídoto del veneno mortal que le fue colocado, empezó a limpiar su sangre que se escurría de la comisura de su labio inferior izquierdo, cuando terminó este tomó palabra y dijo. —Te lo dije STONE FREE, necesitas muchísimas cosas como para derrotar al gran "BARRY JUN PEARL". —él rubio gritaba con aires de megalomanía y dándose cuenta de su error dijo con mucha vergüenza y con un acento de un hermoso pais. —la p* chucha que me parió.

(Dojo de la familia vórtice)

(Antes.)

En el dojo se encontraba un muy molesto líder, Price había lanzado muy lejos su pipa por algo que su hijo, Juan dijo, hasta sus mismos discípulos se mostraban con cierta molestía, Juan que tenía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su nieto, dijo frente a su padre que Black, su nieto podría vencer a todos sus discípulos en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—¿Qué te sucede padre?, ¿No fuistes tú él quien me dijo frente de una multitud que mis predicciones son siempre acertadas? —Juan seguía hablando y haciendo preguntas con referencia a su pasado, esto causaba que la furia de su padre mermara de poco a poco.

—Eso es muy cierto, pero hijo mío sólo observa a mis discípulos, ellos son la élite de mi cuarto grupo más fuerte, son jóvenes y eso es lo que me agrada de ellos, no sé qué tan fuerte sea tu nieto pero dudo que él pueda tocar a uno de mis discípulos. —Price contestaba con poca tranquilidad y haciendo alarde de su élite de jóvenes, se escuchaba más como una amenaza que un halago haciendo que sus discípulos temieran de lo que podía pasarles ya que ellos estaban cerca de él, pero no bastandole el comentario de su hijo referente al poder de su grupo, decidió hacer una apuesta. —Hijo mío… yo soy un hombre avaricioso y eso tú lo sabes muy bien, tú dices que… ...black le ganaría a mis discípulos. —Price había olvidado su enojo y furia decidiendo que era de un buen plan, Juan había captado el mensaje que su padre quería dar, una apuesta y decidió seguirle el juego diciendo.

—Yo supongo que usted quiere apostar algo conmigo, padre. —Juan encendió la mecha de una posible mina llena de dinamita pero decidió jugar con fuego y estaba listo para soportar las quemaduras.

—Ya hablamos el mismo idioma hijo. —Price pensó que su hijo había caído en su juego, en su rostro de anciano se pudo denotar una macabra sonrisa y con eso decidió seguir hablando. —sera una pequeña apuesta y a la vez quiero ver que tan fuerte es tú nieto, como anteriormente dijiste, el solo puede vencer a mis discípulos en cuarentena y cinco minutos, eso quiero verlo con mis ojos, y quiero que apostemos en gran medida. —terminaba de hablar Price para que Juan pidiera lo que él más desee.

—Ok… yo… quiero que Black sea el líder de tus discípulos y lo trates como un miembro de tú familia, así como tu me trataste ami. —habló con confianza el esgrimista de los siete mares, en su mente el sabía que es lo que su padre deseaba.

—Bueno y si tú nieto pierde se muere y te vuelves en el nuevo jefe del clan, niños si ustedes matan a ese chico les daré lo que me pidan. —Price finalizó el trato con su hijo, sin que este dijera algo.

Los discípulos de Price se encontraban muy alegres al escuchar su recompensa, White que era la mayor y la más fuerte además de ser la más seria del grupo no pudo esconder su felicidad al escuchar a su líder, Rose la menor del grupo es un poco despistada pero a la hora de la ejecución era un as, al igual que su hermana mayor White está estaba muy alegre, aunque no supiera el porque, y por último y no menos importante era Rizzo el cual deseaba ponerle sus manos a Black y poder descuartizarlo.

(Paso del mago)

(Ahora.)

El cuarteto de jóvenes se había largado de la casa de las muñecas, algo adoloridos a causa de un veneno que por un pelo de rana calva casi mueren, el grupo estaba demasiado callado pues entren ellos hay muchas dudas, por ejemplo sus verdaderos nombre, o si son de fiar, ahora ellos se encuentran en un camino llamado "paso del mago", toda persona que quieran llegar a la academia tiene que pasar por este sitio, el cual es una arboleda bastante tétrica, con neblina muy espesa la cual te quita mucha visibilidad, este camino te lleva a muchas trampas puestas por la seguridad de la isla, si deseas llegar a registrarte como futuro estudiante de esta academia tienes que llegar a la siguiente isleta la cual es donde se dirigen nuestros héroes.

Ahora ellos se encuentran descansando en una pequeña cabaña que estaba a mitad del camino, era de noche y posiblemente puede que llueva, así que por sentido común decidieron que lo mejor sería entrar a esa sospechosa cabaña. Ya dentro de ella vieron que estaba en una condición algo decente, contaba con energía, agua y gas, además que tenía ciertos electrodomésticos, como una radio, un horno microondas, una mantenedora y una licuadora, cada uno fue a revisar cada parte de la casa y ninguno encontró algo fuera de lo común.

—No veo nada sospechoso, supongo que sí es una cabaña normal. —dijo el rubio.

—Yo tampoco encontré algo raro aquí, lo único que encontré fueron muchas barras de granola. —habló Makoto mientras se comía una de las muchas barras que llevaba encima.

—Revisé y hay agua caliente, creo que aquí hubo alguien antes. —dijo el joven Shinji. —supongo que le debe pertenecer a algún cazador ya que vi varias armas en otros cuatros.

—¿Alguien a visto a Sephiroth? —Makoto volvió a hablar con la boca llena.

«¡AHHHHH!»

Los chicos escucharon un grito muy agudo, parecido al de una chica, fueron muy deprisa siguiendo el sonido y se dirigieron al sótano de esa casa, ya estando cerca del sótano empezó una discusión acerca de quien debería ir a revisar, tardaron unos 5 minutos en decidir y el elegido fue Shinji, el cual perdió en piedra, papel ó tijeras. Shinji con resignación se hizo responsable y fue con una linterna de color verde.

(POV de Shinji)

Odio mi asquerosa suerte, llevo muchos años con esta rara fortuna y todo fue culpa de un monje del monte pululua, ahora mi suerte es así: "me tiene que pasar algo realmente malo para que se convierta en bueno", y la verdad es que cuando te pasan muchas cosas malas deseas recibir muchas cosas buenas, pero solo veo cosas demasiado malas…

¿algún día veré algo realmente bueno?

Continuará.


	4. KillRoy Dementia

"A un lado todo el mundo aquí viene él"

Dark Anarchy complace presentarle.

Un fic de Dark Anarchy y Nicotina de cianuro.

Él cuarteto de nos: Las bizarras desventuras de un aprendiz de héroe.

(KillRoy: The new Frontier in dementia.)

(Previamente en Cuarteto Rider los caballeros dragón)

—Supongo que esto es culpa de Skynet.

—¡No debes suponer sobre eso, es Skynet el culpable!

—¡Falso!, Es el capitán pintura fresca.

—Culpable, cortadle la VERGA

—Barry… es hora de vengar a nuestros amigos.

—Tienes razón Makoto. ¡KAMEN RIDER!

—Kamen Rider, Barry… Kamen Rider.

(Cuarteto Raider los caballeros dragón)

(hasta donde va la historia)

Ash Ketchum un joven de 18 tiene un sueño. el cual es convertirse en un héroe y aventurarse a descubrir nuevos lugares y encontrar muchos tesoros entre otras cosas, pero para poder salir del mundo humano tienen que ser reconocido como un héroe por la academia de "elementales" STONE FREE, pero en el camino a la academia Ash se a encontrado con muchas dificultades y trampas mortales, pero no todo es malo ya que en su camino Ash a encontrado posibles aliados, ahora Ash y los demás se encuentran en una misteriosa cabaña que está a mitad del camino llamado "paso del mago"

¿Qué destino le deparará a Ash y a los otros con los que viaja?

Nos encontramos en la sala de la cabaña, en esa habitación habían muchos muebles de finos diseños, además de jarrones y muchas pinturas le daban un toque muy elegante y culto al dueño de esa cabaña, pero basta hablar de la cabaña, en esa sala se encontraban Barry que antes era llamado "Kurapika" y Makoto, los cuales estaban sentados de frente pero en distintos lugares, una pequeña mesa de madera con patas metálicas los separaba. Makoto se encontraba comiendo las barras de granola que había encontrado y a la vez leía lo que parecía ser un manga, su forma de sentar era muy peculiar ya que tenía los dos pies en la mesa y constantemente los movía, como si se tratase de un tic nervioso, en cambio Barry… él estaba cambiando de posición a cada minuto, ya que aveces él estaba de pie caminando de lado a lado ó solo se sentaba y cambiaba de posición las piernas, pero al parecer se sentía muy incomodo al sentarse con alguien que ni le determina, así que decidió empezar una plática con Makoto, para no aburrirse ni pasar un mal rato.

—Asi que tú nombre es Makoto… —Barry intentaba indagar sobre Makoto, esté seguía sin parar de mover los pies y sin poner atención de lo que decía, Barry reaccionó muy molesto por eso y haciendo un puchero dijo. —. ¡Mier* estoy muy aburrido y tú no paras de moverte!, ¡vamos deja de ignorarme! —gritó a los cuatro vientos valiéndole madres lo que pasara alrededor de él o donde estuviera.

Makoto se sorprendió por la acción de Barry, se levantó del susto y se puso en guardia listo para pelear, Barry al ver el actuar de Makoto empezó a reírse de este con un tono de burla.

En la misma cabaña pero en el desván se encontraba Sephiroth leyendo lo que parecía ser unos documentos engrapados, se podía apreciar que Sephiroth estaba muy metido en su lectura, estaba muy asombrado por el contenido de esos papeles.

—No puedo creer que algo así exista en este lugar… es una blasfemia a la naturaleza y a la misma vida. —se podía notar su repulsión a leer esos documentos, se sostuvo la boca al terminar de hablar por la perplejidad que tenía, pero eso terminó al escuchar un poco el grito que Barry había dado.

«eja de ignorarme.» —se escuchó—.

—¿Ahora que pasó con esos tipos? —dijo dentro de sí el sujeto de cabellos largos—. Será mejor ir a ver qué sucede con estos imbéciles. —terminó de hablar el ángel de una sola ala, en su voz ya se podía escuchar la resignación y la molestía, en primera por la falta de madurez que tienen sus compañeros temporales y segunda por ser interrumpido.

Ahora en el sótano de la misma cabaña en la que los héroes se encontraban, Shinji seguía lamentándose el perder ante sus "compañeros" en piedra papel ó tijeras, de la manera más tonta y ridículamente posible, hablaba sobre muchas cosas y caminaba muy lento, se podría decir que era por el miedo a un lugar muy grande, oscuro y cerrado ó solo se sentía demasiado molesto como para caminar más rápido y salir ese lugar.

—Que patética situación en la que me encuentro —supiraba con un claro desprecio a la mala suerte que al parecer heredó de un antiguo monje—. Estoy aquí en esta estúpida habitación con una linterna de color verde, buscando lo que sea, la verdad ni sé que es lo que busco aquí, lo que yo necesito es llegar a esa estúpida academía no tengo que perder el tiempo aquí. —habló algo desesperado.

El desesperado él sujeto empezó a hablar cualquier palabra que se le venía a mente, ese era un ejercicio que hacía solo para no perder la cordura en ese tipo de situación como en la que se encontraba, pero gracias a ese "Ejercicio" no podía escuchar un muy bajo y poco persistente sonido, proveniente del lugar por donde el pasaba, era como el suave y pequeño maullido de un gato perezoso, pero ese sonido empezaba a sonar más audible tanto que se podía apreciar que era como una voz que pedía ayuda o algo parecido, Shinji empezó a escuchar ese sonido y al escuchar mejor ese sonido empezó a hablar más fuerte.

—¡Salvador se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor que pena! —gritaba con fuerza pero ahora empezó a cantar— ¡ESTOY ANSIOSO DE VERAS!, ¡DE LLEGAR PRONTO A TU CASA!, ¡PARA SACAF ME LA VERGA Y QUE ME DES UNAS MAMADAS!, ¡HOLA!, ¡SEÑOR LOCUTOR SI ME HACE EL FAVOR PONGAME UNA CANCIÓN, QUE NO HABLE DE AMOR!, ¿QUÉ LE PASA MI AMIGO?, SE LE NOTA EN LA VOZ QUE LA QUISO EN EL ALMA.

Shinji por el terror al no querer escuchar esa peculiar voz, decidió cantar lo más fuerte que podía, cantó lo que se le viniera a la mente, desde ya saben hasta porno-corridos era un pavor el que sentía ya que la voz le seguía hablando, pero en una de esas escuchó muy cerca de su oído qué lo sacó de si mismo.

—«Paul, Estoy muy alegre que me hayas dedicado esas canciones… pero recuerda que tienes que llegar a la academia antes que terminen esta semana, y solo falta 6 días para que eso pase.»

Shinji, él cual ahora fue llamado Paul, no grito y ni hizo ningún movimiento al escuchar esa voz, lo único que hizo fue quedar estupefacto ante tal momento, ¿Será por escuchar a alguien hablar en tú oído en un sótano inundado por oscuridad y no ver a nadie cerca de ti?, O ¿Solo molesto por conocer al dueño de esa voz?, Piensa un momento antes de leer.

Si eligieron la segunda eligieron muy bien ya que Paul reconoció esa voz muy bien y al saber que esa persona lo asustó y lo puso en ese muy ridículo estado, empezó a enfadarse a un grado que lo dejó atónito.

—«Paul, se que no soy una persona muy comunicativa contigo… pero espero que esto no afecte el trato que tuviste con mí padre.» —la persona siguió hablando al oído de Shinji y se podía escuchar que estaba triste y arrepentida— «¿Me podrías perdonar?»—. Finalizó con una petición de perdón para romper el silencio de Paul-Shinji.

Nuevamente en la sala de esa muy curiosa cabaña ya se encontraban tres de nuestros protagonistas, Barry–Kurapika, Makoto-Ash y Sephiroth, ellos estaban de pie reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa en la que Ash había puesto sus pies, estaban escuchando lo que el de cabellos largos hablaba, era acerca de lo que había leído en unos documentos que había encontrado, Barry y Ash también se sorprendieron al escuchar todo lo que Sephiroth dijo, pero uno de ellos no lo tomó muy bien.

—¡Eso es mentira! —dijo Ash un poco escéptico—¡Algo como eso no puede existir!, Yo he vivido junto a bestias y eso no puede existir. —. Ash empezaba a retroceder del lugar donde se encontraba, estaba muy sorprendido y confundido, en pocas palabras asustado por lo que Sephiroth le había dicho.

—No puedes negar lo que ya está hecho… estos tipos están locos, supongo que será una prueba muy díficil si llegáramos a encontrarnos con algo como esto. —hablo Sephiroth mientras lanzaba los mismos documentos que había leído en el desván, su seriedad daba a entender de qué hablaba con la verdad.

En los documentos se podía ver que había unas fotos de una rara criatura con apariencia humana, está criatura tenía en ves de manos tenía unas zarpas parecidas a las de un oso y estás tenían apariencia de ser cosidas, se podía apreciar que todavía tenía los hilos, aunque no era solo en sus brazos sino que todo su cuerpo parecía estar cosido con algo como por ejemplo, su rostro tenía tres tipos de piel de distintos colores: uno de esos era felpudo, otro era como la piel de una serpiente y cubría casi toda la parte derecha de su rostro y la última era piel humana que era parte de la frente, su boca era como la de un tiburón al tener muchas hileras de dientes, su torso era delgado y con muchos bultos y en los costados de este era como la piel de un reptil, tal vez un cocodrilo, sus piernas eran de gorila, con un largo cabello de color blanco y ojos de reptil, y con la cola de un lagarto, está grotesca criatura era llamada.

—Experimento J3264 "Kill-roy". —dijo Sephiroth denotando seriedad en su voz— no sé por que reaccionas de esa manera, pero te seré muy sincero sobre esta situación en la que nos encontramos, necesito su apoyo para poder llegar a STONE FREE y estoy muy seguro que ustedes solos no podrán llegar, no me mal entiendan ya que no busco insultar su nivel de batalla, pero sino hacemos una cooperativa entre nosotros no vamos a morir.

Sephiroth hablaba con una increíble madurez, se podía observar que era un líder nato y que podía estar preparado para cualquier emergencia, Barry entendió lo que él de largos cabellos color celeste daba a entender, era demasiado fácil para él entenderlo.

—Y supongo que tú quiere saber todo acerca de nosotros para poder hacer un equipo muy equilibrado, quieres que seamos unas piezas muy útiles en tú ridícula mesa de ajedrez. —Barry habló con un tono serio y el estar de brazos cruzados le ayudaba a parecer alguien serio—. ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa criatura como para revelar toda mi identidad? Porque soy capaz de hacer cosas que nadie podría aguantar ni siquiera alguien como tú.

Sephiroth observó a Barry por unos segundos y luego observó a Ash, el cual seguía analizando las fotos y leyendo los documentos, Sephiroth empezó a reír a lo bajo y comienzo a hablar.

—Ok, okey niño, entiendo que quieres decir, no confías en mí. —Sephiroth tomó su chaqueta la cual a simple vista se miraba pesada y se la quitó para luego tirarla al suelo y está al caer dejó un pequeño un pequeño cráter.— te contaré todo de mí y luego me cuentas todo de ti y esto va para ti también Makoto.

—Eso no me sorprende si tratas de asustarme, cualquier persona hoy en día usa ropa pesada para caminar, hasta los niños de hoy en día ocupan su ropa pesada. —Barry siguió estando de brazos cruzados y esta vez se fue a apoyar en la pared de la cabaña seguía hablando con seriedad y con los ojos cerrados.

—Barry… Sephiroth le voy a decir todo de mi pero por favor, les suplico que no hay que dudar entre nosotros, ya que nuestras vidas estan en peligro, de ahora en adelante seremos un equipo sí ó si. —Ash habló con mucho miedo. —reconozco la piel de casi todo el cuerpo de esa cosa.

—Como dije anteriormente esa cosa no será capaz de tocarme, primero muere de miedo al ver al poderoso Barry y a la versh. —dijo Barry con una extrema confianza hacia si mismo. —ademas creo tú y yo podemos darle pelea ya que veo que en ti hay un gran poder escondido, ¿no es así Makoto?

Barry seguía hablando con su confianza hacia si mismo, y esta vez se dirigió a Makoto mientras hablaba, Makoto aún se podía ver en su rostro el miedo y nerviosismo causado por esa bestia, Barry notó que Ash seguía leyendo esos documentos se molestó mucho al ver que esté seguía sin darle importancia a él.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta de esa bestia que nunca hayas visto una así? —Barry preguntaba con cierta molestia— no te preocupes por nada mocoso cobarde, de seguro que ni siquiera lo encontraremos.

Ash dejó de leer los documentos y de su saco de estudiante sacó un libro negro con una "Z" de color blanco en medio de la portada de este, por inercia Ash se quitó ese saco que vestía y su corbata lo dobló y lo dejó en la mesa junto a los documentos que Sephiroth había llevado, Barry y Sephiroth observaron muy interesado de lo que Ash hacia, pero él que estaba más interesado era Sephiroth ya que le llamó la atención ese libro que Ash tenía.

Ash ahora vestía solo su camiseta de botones blanca con mangas largas un pantalón negro petróleo y unas zapatillas negras, Ash empezó a doblar las mangas de su camiseta y los ruedos de su pantalón, tomó la corbata y se la volvió a poner, para luego tomar el libro. Cuando tomó el libro lo abrió y dijo unas palabras que estaban en ese libro.

—T.N.T, Nuclear Winter, Tank.

Luego de decir eso el libro brilló en un tono blanco y de el salió una esfera blanca y muy brillante de un gran tamaño la cual llegó a la mesa, Barry y Sephiroth observaron con mucha atención todo lo que pasaba, Barry no sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento. Quiso preguntar que era lo que sucedía, pero se lo guardo para que no lo tacharan de ignorante, Sephiroth se sorprendió por eso pero su rostro no denotaba ningún cambio, estaba serio y muy atento como si esperaba algo, la esfera blanca perdió su color y de ella cayeron cuatro objetos; un par de guantes, una máscara de gas,un par de rodilleras y un par de coderas.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente como para derrotar a esa cosa. —dijo Ash un poco más tranquilo, él tomó las cosas que había sacado de su libro y de las estaba colocando una por una.

—¡Viejo eso fue lo más genial que haya visto en mi vida! —Barry gritó con mucha emoción al ver lo que Ash había hecho.

—Asi que eres un cazador de clase z. —sephiroth habló entonando un poco amigable tono de voz. —Supongo que eres fuerte… —habló con sumo cuidado y observando de pies a cabeza al chico de cabello negro.

Luego de que Sephiroth dijera esas palabras, el ambiente se puso tenso, Ash observó fijamente a Sephiroth y este a él, ambos se miraban a los ojos con cierta cautela esperando cualquier movimiento, Barry al notar eso empezó a utilizar sus habilidades elementales; el hielo. Barry no se movió pero creo un aura de color celeste alrededor de sus manos y con ella enfriaba la habitación, esta habitación se empezaba a helar, tanto que podía ver el vapor caliente que salía de tú boca, ya que Barry tuvo que ocupar mucha fuerza para poder enfriar la habitación en tan pocos segundos, los cuales fueron unos 15. Ash y Sephiroth dejaron su batalla de miradas al notar eso y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, Ash vestiendose con su armamento y Sephiroth se sentó esperando algo.

—¡Mejor empecemos hacer las pases y explicar el porque se iban a partir la mandarina! —gritó molesto Barry al ver a sus compañeros temporales— yo les contaré pero Makoto tiene que decirme que es eso de cazador.

—Si Makoto, cuéntanos cómo es que llegaste a volverte en una sucia perra de la mafia. —con un tono insultante Sephiroth le hablaba a Ash, este solo lo ignoro mientras terminaba de ponerse sus armas.

—Ahora no es tiempo para hablar es tiempo de cazar. —dijo Ash ya vestido y acomodando su Guante derecho habló muy seriamente.

Ash seguía usando su camiseta blanca de mangas largas y de botones negros con las mangas dobladas, su corbata negra, su pantalón negro con los ruedos levantados y sus zapatillas negras. Lo único que cambió es que llevaba unos guantes negros de cuero con una lámina de acero que decía "T.N.T", la máscara de gas puesta en su cara y para terminar las rodilleras puestas donde deberían de estar al igual que las coderas.

Barry se encontraba muy sorprendido al ver el traje de Makoto, al contrario de Sephiroth el cual solo estaba sentado viendo con aburrimiento a Ash.

—Viejo… ¡NECESITO UNO DE ESOS!, ¿TIENES OTRO QUE ME PUEDAS PRESTAR? —gritaba de emoción el rubio mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al pelinegro. —¡Porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa!

Barry sacudía a Ash con una increíble fuerza, Ash parecía una muñeca de trapo, Barry rogaba tener un kit parecido al de Ash ya que para el era genial, Ash ya mareado con ese constante movimiento dijo que sí lo haría pero que dejará de hacer eso con él.

Ash empezaba a sacar el otro kit de batalla que le prestaría a Barry, este con mucha desesperación se ponía cada uno de los objetos que tenía a su alcance. Luego de ponerse el saco de Ash y el kit de batalla, Barry le pidió a Sephiroth que les tomara una foto con su celular, este con mucha molestía le hizo caso y cuando le iba a tomar la foto pasó lo siguiente.

—¡MAKOTO! —Barry gritó sorprendiendo a sus demás compañeros.

—¿¡Qué sucede Barry!? —este preguntó algo alterado.

—¡Hemos olvidado algo muy importante! —volvió a gritar.

—¡¿Qué olvidamos?! —respondió muy sorprendido el de cabellos negros. Sephiroth veía la escena con mucho cansancio.

—¡La puta pose que haremos al tomarnos la foto!

Todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron helados y blanco al escuchar a Barry y sus disparates, Makoto y Sephiroth quedaron en un estado de shock al escucharlo, un gato pasó maullando cerca de ellos dejando puntos suspensivos y no se dieron cuenta de la existencia de este.

(Sótano de la cabaña)

Paul estaba sentado de cuclillas cerca de la chica, era una joven con cabello largo, color Miel y rizado, usaba un sombrero grande color blanco y hacía juego con su vestido del mismo color, el vestido era corto y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un escote corto en el pecho. La chica era de tez pálida y ojos color miel y mirada somnolienta. estaba sentada y encadenada contra la pared, se podía escuchar que estaba somnolienta ya que abostezaba con mucha frecuencia.

—¡Caitlin! —gritó Paul con asombro ya que alumbró a la chica con su linterna verde y vió que era alguien muy cercano a él. —¿Por qué rayos me estás siguiendo? —preguntó él peli púrpura.

—Pues obvio Pauli tengo que cuidar mi patrimonio, yo sé que puedes entrar a la academia, pero creo que necesitarás mi ayuda para poder entrar. —La chica respondió con mucho sueño y esto causaba que Paul se molestara mucho con ella.

—¿Y porqué rayos estás encadenada? —Preguntó Paul con su molestia.

—Yo quería ser encontrada por mi caballero de cabellos púrpura. —Caitlin coqueteaba con Paul y este empezaba a sonrojarse pero seguía con su típica seriedad.

La joven se levantó de su lugar aprisionado y se acercó a Paul, las cadenas que sostenían a la chica no soportaron un pequeño tirón que ella con sus brazos, Paul no estaba nada sorprendido por eso, de hecho se estaba marchando y dándole la espalda a la chica que coqueteaba con él.

—¡Espera un momento Paul! —gritaba Caitlin mientras quería tomar la mano de Paul. —Ya no voy hacer este tipo de bromas y perdona por asustarte.

—¡Pudrete perra! —Dijo Paul con mucha más molestia que la común y le sacaba el dedo de en medio sabiendo que ella lo vería en esa total oscuridad.

—*Joder algún día haré a ese hombre mío y tendremos hijos muy fuertes y poderosos.* —dijo para si mismo mientras miraba con un rostro malicioso a Paul.

(Sala de estar)

Ya en la sala de estar se encontraban los otros, Barry-kurapika, Ash-makoto y Sephiroth, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa pequeña y decidieron no pelear ni siquiera verse mal a los ojos ya que Ash dijo que les explicaría el por que tuvo miedo a esa criatura.

—Bueno chicos yo soy un Cazador Zx Clase entrenador, soy experto en bestias marítimas, terrestres y aéreas, también tengo un poco de experiencia atrapando bestias en peligro de extinción y bestias raras. —Makoto empezó a hablar sobre su trabajo antes de llegar a su búsqueda de ser un héroe. —Yo quiero ser un héroe estoy en búsqueda de muchas aventuras, además quiero salvar personas y ver nuevas bestias que nunca haya visto.

—¿Makoto es tu verdadero nombre ó tienes otro? —preguntó Barry llamando la atención de Makoto

—Mi nombre es Ash pero en la tarjeta de cazador tenía que tener dos nombres y dos apellidos; así que tuve que inventarlos. Mi nombre completo es Forest Ash Ketchum Bukowski. —Ash comía más de esas barras de granola y hablaba con seriedad, su rostro se veía triste y solitario.

—Dime Ash... —Sephiroth tomó la palabra—. dinos el porque te dió miedo KillRoy y otra cosa… ¿en verdad recibiste la segunda dosis del veneno que estaba en los mandos del SNIS? —Sephiroth preguntó con mucha curiosidad y esperaba respuesta de parte de Ash.

—Killroy es la combinación de bestias muy peligrosas yo vi los documentos y leí los animales que se usaron para la creación de esa cosa, si quieres una lista de las habilidades de esos animales te haré una lista, pero será después de haber terminado esta plática, y si la segunda dosis llegó a mi cuerpo, pero no creerán si les digo que hice para aguantar el dolor, ahora es su turno. —Ash terminó de hablar y dejó en la mesa una pequeña daga de madera con detalles de plata, Ash después de dejar el artefacto se cruzó de brazos y de piernas.

—Entonces es turno de Barry. —habló Barry mientras tomó la daga que Ash había dejado en la mesa. —Ya les dije mi nombre pero aquí va, soy Barry Jun Pearl y soy hijo de Alder F. Pearl.

Sephiroth se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Barry e interrumpiendo al rubio este preguntó con mucho asombro.

—¿¡Eres hijo del mafioso más peligroso en la historia del crimen organizado!?

Barry vió que Sephiroth estaba muy sorprendido y decidió ignorarlo, pero algo que no ignoró fue que Ash le importó nada eso que él dijo.

—Oye Ash… ¿Por qué no te asusta tanto el saber que mi padre es Alder? —Preguntaba con curiosidad él joven rubio.

Ash seguía con sus brazos cruzados y tenía los pies encima de la mesa, sus ojos lo tenía cerrados y se escuchaba que de su boca salía un molesto ruido parecido al aleteo de las alas de una abeja, Ash observó fijamente a Barry y con una apenada sonrisa le dijo.

—La verdad es que no se quién es Alder o qué rayos hace.

Barry y Sephiroth cayeron de espalda por el asombro que tuvieron al escuchar a Ash decir eso, ya que la mayoría del mundo conoce al despiadado Alder F Pearl.

Lídera la mafia "Dama de la perla" proveniente del Ártico punta-neva, en la región de Sinnoh. Es un grupo de contrabandistas, vendedores de armas, fabricantes de armas, ladrones de joyas, y vendedores de órganos. La fama de Alder inicio a sus escasos 18 años, él empezó a liderar una pequeña pandilla en su ciudad natal, luego a sus 19 este tipo derrocó a un reino él solo logrando matar al rey y a su guardia real. Según la leyes de ese reino él se volvería el nuevo rey de las "montañas-nieva", un reino escondido entre el manto blanco de muchas tormentas de nieve. así es como Alder empezó a tener el imperio más grande en las zonas de Sinnoh.

—¡Viejo! mi padre es conocido como "él bólido del infierno helado", mi padre puede arrancar toda tu piel y ¡tú ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que te sucedió! —Barry se levantó muy Sorprendido por lo que Ash dijo.

—Y lo secundo, ese sujeto es el causante de muchos "accidentes" en el mundo humano solo para robar órganos. —Al igual que Barry, Sephiroth estaba muy sorprendido por la falta de información que Makoto tenía acerca de la familia Pearl.

—Ya tranquilos no es necesario que se ponga así. —dijo Ash con vergüenza ya que se sentía un estúpido ignorante por no saber quien era Alder.

«Oigan niños ¿quién de ustedes quiere darme su corazón ó tendré que quitárselos con las manos?»

Los chicos escucharon una voz tétrica y arrogante, todos se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie a su alrededor pero de un momento a otro una silueta de una persona apareció frente a ellos, arriba de la mesa donde sostenían su reunión, ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar ante esa situación todo paso tan rápido como el Flash de una cámara, sus rostros estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a ese sujeto, no podían hacer nada solo esperar el resultado de bajar la guardia.

«supongo que eligieron la segunda. jejejejejeje mi favorita»

Continuará.


End file.
